


The Nightmare

by Electrician_Mark



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrician_Mark/pseuds/Electrician_Mark
Summary: Inigo has an unfortunate nightmare. Thankfully, Sakura is there.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Sakura
Kudos: 5





	The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I love this crack ship, and no one will stop me.

_"No"_

Sakura had awoken to that word, knowing who it was coming from.

_"No... Don't go...."_

Inigo had an unusually tight grip on her, but she decided to let it play out. She knew what he was going through.

_"Mother..."_

"Inigo..." Sakura whispered. "Wake up, it's only a dream."

That only seemed to make it worse, as his grip began to tighten further.

She gasped at the sudden pain. She needed to do something, fast.

"I-Inigo, your h-hurting me." The pain only got worse, and it caused her to nearly scream "Please Inigo, wake up!"

The pain left, and she felt she was almost pushed off the bed as Inigo jolted up in a sweaty mess.

"D-d-did I...?" Inigo stuttered.

Sakura didn't answer, she didn't even nod, yet Inigo already got his answer. He got up from the bed, grabbed his sword, and left their shared room. Sakura followed soon after, grabbing her bow and some arrows.

* * *

"Damn. It. All. To. Hell." 

Inigo was pacing back a forth at the outskirts of the astral plane, by the small patch of trees, repeating these words and their equivalents to himself.

He hated himself. He hated the fact that his dreams had such a pull over him, that he _hurt his wife_ because of a dream.

 _It was a nightmare,_ he kept telling himself, trying to reason his actions. _A terrible nightmare, that's all it was._

_"A nightmare" isn't an excuse if you end up killing her._

"Inigo?"

That surprised him. Why did she follow him? "Why are you here?"

"That nightmare was bad, Inigo, I need to know if you're okay."

"Sakura, my love...." He began. "How could you still look at me, knowing how broken I am?" 

"I married you, Inigo." Sakura began. "No matter how broken you really are, I know it can be fixed. I love you too much to believe otherwise."

Inigo looked at her silently before sighing and sitting by one of the trees. Sakura soon after made her way to sit next to him.

"You helped me.... So much...." She said, nearly in tears. "The least I can do as your wife is to return the favor."

It was true.

When they first met, it was on the battlefield, Inigo had arrived with Xander and Leo, and the first thing he did was come to her rescue. When they were off the battlefield, it was clear to him that Sakura was an emotional wreck.

She couldn't trust anyone anymore. She found out that Mikoto wasn't her real mother, and that Corrin wasn't her real brother. She quickly realized that her siblings knew this, yet they never told her. She felt as if she had been living a lie her whole life, and she couldn't tell anyone she knew about it. But then Inigo came into her life.

"I could've turned out like Oboro, or even Peri if it weren't for you." She continued. "Please..."

"Right now...." Inigo said, almost immediately. "It was around this time when she was killed."

Sakura remained silent, wanting him to continue.

"It was so sudden, how everything went to hell..." Inigo paused, and took a deep breath. "Sleeping one moment, then a whole war the next.... She told me to run, that she would hold them off.... I couldn't let go of her, I knew she would die... I just wanted answers, as the why it was happening, why in this way..." He looked directly into Sakura's eyes, showing that they were glistening with tears of his own. "I was so young.... It's ingrained in my mind. I've had to hide this for so long that when I no longer required to do so... I didn't know how to stop hiding."

The both of them sat there in silence as they looked up at the moonlit sky within each other's embrace.

"Inigo..."

"Yes, my love?"

"If a nightmare like this happens..." Sakura began. "Try to think of me, or your friends, or anyone that helped you through bad times."

Inigo looked at her, hoping she would elaborate.

"I still have nightmares every now and again... But then it becomes a less of one when you would appear, letting me know that it's alright."

"I'll try."

"And Inigo?"

"Yes, my dove?"

"I'm here with you, every step of the way." Sakura said. "I love you too much to do anything less."

Inigo... Smiled.

"I'll be strong for you, no matter what. I love you... just as much."

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY GOD IT'S SO CUTE!!! AHHHH!!!
> 
> Please don't judge me for this, but I will do this as much as I can until I either burn myself out or the rest of the community sees that this is a good ship.
> 
> (Jk, just enjoy please:3)


End file.
